


The Smartest Comment

by spankingsherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, M/M, Sherstrade Verse 1, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spankingsherlock/pseuds/spankingsherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had really been a smart comment on his part that started it. It meant nothing at all, really.</p>
<p>“I could toss you over my knee and spank you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smartest Comment

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr of the same name. I love to write short ficlets, drabbles, etc. involving spanking and Sherlock.

It had really been a smart comment on his part that started it. It meant nothing at all, really.

“I could toss you over my knee and spank you.”

He had said it without thinking in response to Sherlock’s smartass comment that Greg had little authority over the detective and that there was nothing he could do to him. It was a snippy, bantering comment and yet he couldn’t deny the reaction it caused in Sherlock.

“You could?” Sherlock asked, voice raw. He looked into Greg’s eyes, at his hands, and then swallowed. “Oh.”

Then, he was quiet for the rest of the day. He was lost in his head even more than usual. He solved the case, because he always did, but it was evident to the experienced Detective Inspector that Sherlock Holmes was in that head of his. He was fully functional, but fully far gone. Greg could not goet through to him at all.

“I didn’t mean that comment,” Greg finally said. “It was just a joke…”

“I know,” Sherlock murmured and the detective was blushing heavily. “It’s just that I…I deserve that. I want…”

That was how Greg ended up in his flat two hours later, with Sherlock standing in front of him, naked from the waist down. His face was a bright, cherry red, but that wasn’t the part of him that Sherlock wanted reddened. It was awkward, uncomfortable and yet Greg found himself taking control.

“Now Sherlock,” he murmured. “Do you remember what you need to say if you want me to stop?” 

Sherlock nodded sheepishly. He looked so damned small. 

“Good boy,” he praised. He walked across the room and sat down on the sofa. “Get over here then.”

Sherlock effortlessly draped himself over Greg’s lap, gripping the arm of the sofa as he scooted forward so that his backside was the highest point of his body. Greg couldn’t help the soft moan that arose from him as Sherlock’s nakedness pressed against his thigh. He thought to apologize but then realized it’d be quite out of place.

“You need this, huh?”

“God yes,” Sherlock breathed, face pressed against the cushion. His hips wriggled delightfully against Greg’s crotch.  “Please spank me already.”

Greg reeled back his arm and slapped one of Sherlock’s upturned cheeks. It was a light slap, but enough to bring a flash of light color. “You’re not in the position to be sassy, love,” he murmured. He still gave Sherlock what he wanted then, spanking him several times in succession, each one getting harder. 

Sherlock loved every second of it, positively writhing against his lap. He inhaled sharply with each blow of Greg’s flat palm. Although Greg could not see it, he could _feel _the wince on Sherlock’s face. He continued to build up a heat with a steady rhythm. He only changed it up when Sherlock seemed to fall into it, eliciting a yelp. 

After just a few minutes of spanking, Sherlock’s beautiful bum was a flush red. His pale skin just lit up with color, as though the redness was painted on. Greg was panting heavily, trying to remain calm and in control.

“You need to say the word, sweetness?” he asked, the pet name coming out of nowhere.

“No…”

He let it go on a bit longer, squeezing his round cheeks between slaps. After another moment or two, Sherlock was crying out in pain (and something else) between each smack. Greg stopped spanking him and stroked his back. 

“I think we’re good now, love,” he murmured and Sherlock hesitantly shifted off of his lap.

The look on Sherlock’s face was beautifully broken. His face was as blooming red as his arse and Greg loved it. His stomach clenched looking at the beautiful, vulnerable man. 

“Lemme see,” he said.

Sherlock obediently turned around, his mind in a very delicate place. Greg knew enough to be very gentle with him. He took in the crimson skin and it’s stark contrast to Sherlock’s pale white thighs and upper back above and below. 

“Beautiful.”

He then immediately stepped around Sherlock and pulled him into a hug. He thought back to the comment he had made. It was possibly the smartest comment he’d ever made in his life. 

 


End file.
